Love and Letters
by Marivan
Summary: Whatever Albus Severus Potter had been expecting at his Sorting, it wasn't this. And ending up in Slytherin wasn't the half of it. SSHG. On indefinite Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Whatever Albus Severus Potter had been expecting at his Sorting, it wasn't this. And ending up in Slytherin wasn't the half of it.

It sounded as if a swarm of insects had descended as the Hogwarts student body filed out of the Great Hall at the end of the feast. Added to the typical clamor catching up with friends, disbelief and shock coursed through the mob of students. Some thought they were dreaming.

Albus was far too concerned with following the prefect to his new dormitory that he did not stop to consider what the entire hullabaloo was really about.

And then later, sitting on the four-poster bed with green covers across from a blonde boy named Scorpius Malfoy, Albus was too overjoyed that he had made his first friend at Hogwarts and too relieved that he wasn't the only Slytherin who wasn't evil, that he fell asleep still in his new Hogwarts robes.

When he awoke in the morning with his first day of lessons ahead, Albus set of to class with a nervous zeal. And when the potions professor smiled when Albus answered a question correctly and scolded one of his classmates for an error, it was just the same as all the other professors.

It was only when Albus bounded into the courtyard, and up to his brother James, and cousin Roxanne, in deep conversation, that he realized that all he had witnessed was a very big deal indeed.

"He didn't take _any_ house points? None at all?" James asked in shocked whisper, very absorbed in what Roxanne was saying.

"None. None at all," his cousin replied, equally as astonished. "And he _smiled_." Her inflection implied that smiling was somehow a very, very bad thing.

"Hey guys," Albus exclaimed in greeting, starling James and Roxanne from their conversation. They both turned to look at him, with forced smiles.

"How's your first day been so far?" Roxanne asked curtly. Albus noticed that the usual ease with which she spoke was missing, but decided to ignore that fact.

"Really, really good," he replied, with a beaming smile, "thanks for asking." Albus's countenance shifted quickly from one of elation, to one of seriousness that was beyond his years (James had to keep from laughing at his brother's absurd expression), and asked, "So who were you talking about?"

"Snape," James spit. "He's actually being nice. It's as if this whole marriage thing finally removed the stick from up his arse."

"James!" Roxanne scolded him, playfully swatting at his arm. Albus's mouth slowly formed into an 'o'.

"So he's not usually this nice?" he asked, comprehension slowly dawning on him.

"Take it from your older and wiser brother," James began.

Albus interrupted him: "-But you're only a second year!"

"As I was saying," James continued, "Take it from your older and wiser brother that you were named after the snarkiest professor to ever grace these hollowed halls." Roxanne was nodding her head furiously in concurrence.

Albus looked back and forth between his cousin and his brother several time, and the hastily blurted, "See ya guys later," and ran off in the direction he had come.

Skittering to a halt in front of the enchanted section of wall, Albus thanked his lucky stars he didn't get lost on his way to the dungeons. He panted the password and dashed inside as soon as the opening was large enough. Once in his dormitory, Albus hastily fished out a quill and an adequate section of parchment and began to write furiously.

_Mom and Dad,_

_Y__ou will never, ever, ever guess what happened at my Sorting feast. I was sorted into Slytherin, but that's not really that important. I've already made a friend – his name is Scorpius_ Malfoy and we talked until it was way past our bedtime last night.

_So, about the Sorting Feast. After all the first years were sorted, Headmistress McGonagall told everybody to eat first and that she'd give her opening speech later. We ate and the food was really, really yummy. I had thirds of everything. And then the plates disappeared and McGonagall got up to speak. She talked about the rules and such (it was pretty boring, I stopped paying attention after a while), and then she said that Professor Snape wanted a word. Well when Snape stood up, he didn't step to the podium, but out in front of the head table. He then asked Aunt Hermione (who isn't really an aunt, so I don't understand why we call her Aunt Hermione) to come forward. And then in front of the entire school he got down on one knee and proposed to her. Like marriage proposal. And then they kissed, which was kinda yucky._

_I had double Potions second and third hours this morning. Professor Snape was a good teacher – he smiled when I got a question right even. I didn't think anything of it until I ran into James and Cousin Roxanne in the courtyard just now. They were talking about how mean he was most of the time and how weird it was that he was being nice. I guess Aunt Hermione makes him really happy._

_I will be late for Herbology if I don't leave now._

_Love,_

_Albus_

_P.S. FOR DAD ONLY. DON'T YOU DARE READ THIS, MUM – Why did you name me after, to quote James, "the snarkiest professor to ever grace these hollowed halls"?_

* * *

_A/N: I'm back to writing Harry Potter fanfics, and love is in the air of Hogwarts with my new favorite pairing. This idea came to me a while back, and it will be continued, as the title implies, from different prospectives. I tried out a variation on my typical writing style in this chapter, so you comments and feedback would be even more appriciate than normal. Thanks.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Two pieces of mail sat on the kitchen table when Harry arrived home from work that evening. Ginny had been eyeing both of them all day and itching to open them, but had waited; however agonizing it had been. Recognizing the handwriting of both, and seeing one was from his son, Harry broke the seal of that one and began to read, Ginny reading over his shoulder.

"Well, it looks like you have some 'splainin' to do, mister," Ginny said quietly to her husband.

"You weren't supposed to read that part!" Harry exclaimed.

"Albus will never know, Harry," she replied, placing a soothing hand on his shoulder. "And that explains the letter from Hermione," Ginny continued, snatching the other, still folded piece of parchment off the table before Harry could stop her.

"I wonder if Hermione thought that the kiss was a yucky as Albus did," she said with a twinkle in her eye, as she leaned against the kitchen counter. Ginny broke open the seal and began to read.

_Dear Ginny and Harry,_

_I hope all is well with both of you and Lily. Though I know you will miss her, I cannot wait to have her in my classes at Hogwarts._

_As I am sure you are acutely aware (Harry relax, he'll be fine), another term at Hogwarts has just commenced. Ever since I was eleven, I have always been excited for the Opening Feast, and this year was no exception. However, I was in for a huge surprise._

_Huge might be an understatement._

_Last night, after Minerva had made her remarks, Severus stepped forward to make a few remarks of his own. He is the deputy head, after all, so this seemed perfectly natural. I was expecting a harsher ban on WWW products in class (they are brilliant, I concede, but if students were left to their own devices, every class would be missing several pupils thanks to those Skiving Snackboxes, which are now the bane of every teacher's existence). As I was saying, to my great astonishment, Severus stepped, not to the podium from which McGonagall had spoken, but in front of the high table and called me to join him. I indulged him, and as I came to a stop facing him, the love of my life, took my hand and knelt to one knee in front of the entire school. Some of the older students gasped, but I was too mesmerized to care. I will never forget the words he uttered: "Professor Hermione Jean Granger. My dearest Hermione, the happiness you have given me has been more than I ever thought I would have. It is my greatest wish to spend each and every of my remaining days with you. Will you marry me?"_

_His expression was so sincere, so vulnerable; I found that, at perhaps the most important moment in my life, words had abandoned me. All I could do was nod, and instantly his arms were around me and his lips were upon mine. In front of the whole school. But that thought soon evaporated, and I was absorbed by the kiss and the man who had initiated it. Only when the wolf whistles started, we finally broke apart. I never wanted it to end. Before we parted for good, he whispered in my ear that he had a ring for me, if I would only come to his quarters after the feast._

_The band is beautiful; an heirloom from his mother's family, of beautifully worked silver. It fit so perfectly, it was like magic. Maybe it was._

_Now, I know both of you (and Mrs. Weasley) probably both hoped and/or expected my relationship with Ron to turn into something more. But I love him like I love you, Harry: like a brother. Severus has captured my affection so completely, and there is no one with whom I would rather spend the rest of my life. It is, perhaps, and bit of an unusual choice, but he is truly a remarkable man._

_All my best,_

_Hermione Jean Granger Snape_

_Professor of Arithmancy_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Ginny finished reading, and glanced up to meet her husband's expectant eyes. She smiled and said, "I must say this is wholly unexpected. I mean who would have guessed?" Harry nodded in agreement. "He is quite a remarkable man, and if she truly makes her happy, she's lucky to have him."

Harry looked at his wife's mawkish expression, and stuck out his hand, "The letter, Gin. I'd like to read it."

Ginny grinned and laughed and said, "I apologize for the letter hogging," handing him the letter with a flourish. "Here you go." She then quickly turned towards the door and exited the room with a light and happy step. "Well, it looks like we both have some letter writing to do, doesn't it?"

* * *

_A/N: So, now we get Hermione's take on things, eh? And a new title. If you loved it, liked it, or thought it could be better, I'd love to know. Thanks for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpious Malfoy was bubbling with excitement as he returned to his dormitory after his first day of classes at Hogwarts. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. _If all of my days at Hogwarts are going to be this exciting,_ he mused, _then I don't ever want the term to end._ Scorpious dashed across the common room, slamming into a scary looking 6th year, and stammering an apology before taking the stairs two at a time. He burst through the dormitory door, flung his bag down, and launched himself on the emerald green covers, the same comforting shade he had slept in since he could remember. Hogwarts just felt like home.

Suddenly, however, the realization struck him that he had promised to write his mother as soon as he got the opportunity. Scorpious skittered on his stomach till his torso was hanging off the bed, and, with significantly more effort than if he'd just gotten off the bed, dug a quill and scrap of parchment out of his school bag.

_Dear Mum,_

_Hogwarts is fantastic. I'm in Slytherin, just like Dad expected. I've already made a friend, too. Dad probably won't like it, but his name is Albus Potter and he's really nice._

_The other big thing that happened was that Uncle Snape proposed to Professor Granger. Some of the older girls thought it was exceedingly romantic. I didn't really get what was so romantic; it seemed just like any other proposal. I mean, Dad kinda predicted this would happen eventually, so it wasn't _that _big of a surprise, if you know what I mean._

_According to some of the older students, Snape went easy on the homework today, but he still gave me more than all my other teachers. I can write no longer._

_Yours truly,_

_Scorpious_

_P.S. Why do you insist I call him Uncle Snape, even though he isn't actually related?_

Folding up the letter, Scorpious dashed back to the common room. He looked at the old Grandfather clock, and he figured he had plenty of time to make it to the Owlry and back before curfew.

That is, if he didn't get lost. And now he was staring at a dead end. He could have sworn this staircase led to a passage that led strait to the Owlry. But here he was, and the only option was to backtrack, and hopefully find another route.

Scorpious was running along another passage, which seemed to be headed in the right direction, but he could never really tell with this castle, when he heard footsteps approaching. He knew it was probably now past curfew, and if he was caught by whomever was approaching, he would be in detention for months. His only option was to hide – and thank goodness there was a rather large suit of armor standing conveniently nearby. He ducked behind it, just as the footsteps grew louder.

Through a chink in the suit of armor, Scorpious was able to glimpse a flash of black cloth just before the footsteps stopped, right in front of his hiding spot. He held his breath and hoped desperately that this person in black would move on without noticing him.

"Scorpious Malfoy," drawled a deep, velvety voice, which Scorpious immediately recognized. He should have known: the billowing black robes, the sixth sense ability to detect concealed people and objects that was almost legendary. Essentially, he was toast. And Scorpious was all too aware of this fact.

"Y- Yes, sir," he stammered, as he slowly sidled out from behind the suit of armor. Slowly, the Potions Master came into full view. And he wasn't alone. Professor Granger was on his arm, looking almost bemused. Scorpious definitely did not understand what was so funny about the situation.

"Out of your dormitory past curfew on you first night at Hogwarts. Rather cheeky." The professor sent the boy a withering glance, and Scorpious wished the floor would open up and absorb him, than face what was surely the Potion Master's infamous ire. He noted, from out of the corner of his eye, that Professor Granger's other hand, now rested on Professor Snape's arm, and the gesture seemed to having a calming effect on the man.

"Scorpious," he continued, a bit of the edge gone, but not enough for Scorpious to feel any more at ease, "pray tell: why are you not comfortably in your dormitory where you ought to be." And then leaning closer to the boy, and in almost a whisper, "Sneaking around the castle at night is for Gryffindors, not Slytherins."

"I- I, sir, was going to the Owlry to send a letter to my, uh, mother, sir," Scorpious replied falteringly. "But I, uh, got a bit, well, lost on the way."

"Is that so?" Professor Snape replied coolly. Scorpious nodded vigorously, and extracted the folded parchment from the pocket of his school robes. The professor took it from his outstretched hand.

"Very well," he replied, with a sort of smile. "I would be happy to mail this missive for you, if only you promise to return directly to your dormitories." Scorpious, too happy to have escaped trouble, nodded and turned to set off. Before he was entirely out of earshot, he heard Professor Granger's voice.

"You know you don't have to do that anymore, Severus," she said quietly, but still loud enough for Scorpious to hear. Suddenly, a desperate urge to listen to this conversation struck him. The boy stepped around a corner and pressed himself to the wall, hoping that the Professors would turn the other way.

"I don't comprehend your meaning, my dear," the Potions Master replied.

"Favor Slytherins," she said, outrage creeping into her tone. "Don't try and deny that if we had just run across a student from any other house, you would have taken a ridiculous amount of House points and given them detentions for a month."

"Ah, you are too cruel," he replied. "I am the boy's godfather. Mailing his letter was the least I could do."

There was a pause. Scorpious's mouth formed an 'o' as the revelation struck him. _So that was why he was Uncle Snape._

"Mmhm. Sure." Professor Granger replied in what Scorpious thought was a rather sing-song-y tone. He heard Professor Snape whisper something and then footsteps coming towards him at an exceedingly rapid pace.

_Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap._

Scorpious tried to walk confidently from his hiding spot, his heart pounding in his chest so loud he was afraid it would give him away. When he was almost positive the two Professors could see him, he turned around.

"Uncle Snape," he said, trying to keep the quiver out of his voice, "I just remembered something I need to add to my letter." It wasn't totally a lie, but it wasn't totally true either. His potions professor arched an eyebrow at him.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor Granger interjected, "I believe Professor Snape, here, asked you to return to your dormitory."

"Yes," Snape continued, "and you can write whatever addendum you suddenly needed to add to your letter in the morning. Now run along back to your dormitory, before I take any house points."

A very sheepish look spread over Scorpious's features. "Can you give me directions?" he asked very quietly.

"Behind the next tapestry to your left is a passage way that comes out near the Slytherin Common Room," Professor Granger instructed. "Goodnight, Mr. Malfoy."

Scorpious set off at almost a run. He dodged behind the tapestry, which indeed concealed a secret passage way. Apparently he wasn't the only one who was surprised.

"How did you bloody know that?" Professor Snape whispered to his engaged.

"I have my ways, Severus," she replied coyly." I have my ways."

And then both Scorpious, and his two professors headed straight to their rooms.

* * *

_A/N: Well, here's another chapter, esp. w/ more of the Snape-Hermione relationship. I tried to make it sound as if they were sort of like an old married couple - ie two people who know each other well enough that they sort of fill in each others' thoughts. I also found it was exceedingly difficult to write an in-love Snape, w/o sounding woefully OOC. So your feedback would be even more greatly appreciated than ever. And, I just realized, it's high time for one of these:_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and it's associated Universe belongs to the wonderful, lovely JKR. I am in no way trying to make a profit off of this story. It is written for the sole purpose of enjoyment by readers like you. Thank You.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sat at the desk in his study with a solid brick wall in his head impeding the words from flowing onto the parchment before him. _How to explain all this to an eleven year old?_

With the top of his quill tickling his chin, Harry realized he would make no significant progression this particular direction. Hermione's tips on essay writing suddenly flowed back to him, and he clearly recalled her admonishing him that if one direction gives you a dead end, start completely over instead of trying to resurrect and revive an already dead beast. There were simpler sentiments to express, perhaps he would give those a go first.

Hermione's pointers might not have been too far off base, as almost immediately his quill began to scratch the parchment.

_Al,_

_I'm glad to hear you've begun to make friends. Slytherin is a most noble house and I'm sure it will treasure your contributions to it. If James or any of your cousins give you any trouble, just let us know, we'll be happy to straighten them out._

_Please give our best wishes to Professor Granger (though I suppose she won't be Professor Granger for long). We were thrilled to hear the news that Professor Snape proposed. For many years, Professor Snape live a perilous and undoubtedly lonely existence I am very glad that he has finally found happiness in his life. _

_As to James' allegations, let me say that it appears that Professor Snape's teaching methods have not changed much from when I attended his classes. Professor Snape expects the very best from his students, as a consequence has a tendency to overreact at his students mistakes. I must admit that I hated his classes when I was a student. However he always has his students' safety and best interests at heart, no matter how much it does not seem like it. Always try your best in his class, Al, and don't let his comments get under your skin. Perhaps Hermione will lighten him up a bit though (as it seems is already beginning to happen)._

_Now, why did Mum and I name you after such a man? Severus Snape is the bravest man I know. Yes, a Slytherin. The sacrifices he made for our side in the war were enormous and vitally important to our victory. Perhaps when you are older, I will tell you the whole story, but for now be satisfied that my respect for Severus Snape is greater than any other human being alive. He is truly a great man, and don't let anybody else let you think otherwise._

_Love,_

_Dad_

There. It was done.

Harry sighed and read over the letter once more before rolling it up. He got up and walked over to the perch near the window where his dark, almost ebony, owl Calliope was sitting quietly. He tied the letter to her leg and opened the window, watching as her dark form slowly vanished into the distance.

He wondered how the letter would be received by his son. Albus had always been rather pragmatic, as opposed to his wildly emotional brother, but always concerned with fitting in. Friendship with the Malfoy boy was a bit surprising, which of course Harry did not convey in his letter, but perhaps Draco and Astoria had done right by the boy.

Suddenly, he groaned. If Albus had had time to write, the Malfoy boy would almost certainly have had time to write. News would have reached Papa Malfoy. Harry would almost certainly be receiving some kind of missive from Malfoy Manor quite soon. He crossed his fingers it wasn't a howler. This was not a fight Harry was going to fight. If the boys wanted to be friends, so be it. Perhaps Astoria would straighten Draco out. Harry had always like her marginally more than her ferret of a husband.

Tired and hungry, Harry made his way back to the kitchen, where Ginny's piping hot chocolate-chip cookies were sitting on the stove invitingly. He nicked two, poured himself a glass of milk and sat down to some paperwork for the Auror department.

And then it truly hit him for the first time: Albus was at Hogwarts. Only a couple more years and his little Lily would follow. His children were growing up at an alarming rate. He would have to ask Ginny to take even more photos than usual this Christmas.

* * *

_A/N: This chappie's a bit on the short side, but I'm hoping to crank the next chapter out in the next couple of days. It too will probably be a bit short, so it's a compromise. Not a lot of Snape in this one, sad, I know. As always, I'd love to hear what you think. Thank You!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Astoria Malfoy stroked the head of her long haired cat, who was nestled in her lap. She sat in her drawing room resting her feet after long hours of menu planning for the upcoming celebration at the Manor. With the cat's contented purring, her eyelids began to droop, until:

"ALBUS POTTER? WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME?"

Astoria leapt to her feet. Her cat yowled as he was unceremoniously dropped to the floor. With a flick of her wand to remove the cat's shedded hairs, she hurried out of the room to see what had caused such an explosion from her husband.

Entering his study, she saw her husband sitting behind his desk, cheeks burning with fury and a creased pice of parchment clenched in one hand.

"Draco, what's the matter?" she ventured with a quiet and unassuming tone.

Upon seeing his wife, the color almost instantly drained from his face. He handed her the parchment without a word.

She studied the page for a moment, and then, with her brow knit, she looked up and said, "But Draco, it's addressed to me."

"But it's Scorpius' hand writing and-"

"And you miss him so very much," she finished as she flew around the desk and settled on the arm of his chair. Draco nodded. Astoria perused the letter once again and then looked to her husband and said, "Who'd have thought Severus had it in him to be so romantic?"

Draco perked up at this, snatching the letter back from his wife. "Severus. Romantic? WHAT?"

"You didn't even read past the first paragraph, did you?" Astoria accused her husband.

"My son is associating with a _Potter_."

"So."

"SO?"

"The Sorting Hat doesn't make mistakes, Draco. Albus Potter was put in Slytherin for a reason, whatever that reason may be." Here Astoria paused, and then added: "I, for one, am just glad that he's made a friend."

"But-"

"No buts."

A screech at the window caught the pair's attention and the most enormous Eagle-Owl swooped into the room. He landed in the middle of Draco's desk and stuck out his leg impatiently. Draco untied the missive as quickly as he could and the owl immediately flapped away and back out of the window. Draco glanced down at the letter in his hands. "It's from Severus."

"Well," replied Astoria, as she picked up the first parchment from the table, "seeing as it was addressed to _me_, how about I go and answer Scorpius' letter and you can deal with whatever our dear Potions Master has to say?"

Draco was too busy breaking the letter's wax seal to answer. Astoria took his silence as confirmation and quietly left the room.

As Draco unfolded the letter, a bank note fluttered into his lap. A cheque for one hundred galleons? Draco smoothed out the letter and began reading with haste.

_Draco,_

_Many years ago, your father bet me that I would, in the next thirty years, take a wife. Please accept this cheque on your late father's behalf as payment of this obligation._

_Yours etc._

_SS_


End file.
